


Lucid Dreaming

by mortal_instants



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet-Selch/WoL is heavily implied, M/M, Miqo'te WoL, Nonconsensual Somnophilia, Top! G'raha Tia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortal_instants/pseuds/mortal_instants
Summary: G’raha Tia can remember the first time his heart sank into the abyss since the warrior returned to him.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the last time I wrote something sexually explicit; this is not one of those things. I'm kind of rusty, and a bit shy, so this is me slowly reintroducing myself into writing and posting such content out in public ahsjdokfls.
> 
> My personal headcanons for G'raha Tia are nearly the completely opposite of what (seemingly) majority FFXIV Fandom Twitter writes him as (the same can be said for Emet-Selch), and so here I am, just. Throwing myself out into the wolves. However, this is kind of more tamer than the things I've said on my private Twitter LOL 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it. If you're not a fan of the content, then please look away! This is not for you, but mostly for me because I'm a bit disappointed with both the Emet-Selch/WoL and G'raha Tia/WoL tags on AO3.

“It’s my right. _My right_ , not his. But mine.” The Exarch mumbles in between breaths, his hands fumbling to undo Jun’s collared shirt. The boy was unconscious.  
  
“You were supposed to be mine.” He almost cries out, as he thinks it isn’t fair.

Not much is required to make the warrior of darkness fall into a deep slumber. A simple cast of a spell, or _a snap of that bastard’s fingers_ , and you’ll have this beautiful boy collapse into your arms, sound asleep. 

Jun’s body looks like a corpse.

If it wasn’t for his faint breathing, the Exarch would have thought the hero to be dead for sure. But it made this moment all the more easier; he had forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes to express his [unreturned] love until Jun would eventually wake up. He was only able to nap for about a half hour or so before succumbing to the terror of his chronic nightmares, and then subjecting those around him to his screaming.

It was only in the company of _the Ascian_ that the little hero was able to find peace in his dreams. The warrior could sleep for hours in silence-- it was completely unheard of to the Scions and they suspected that the former Garlean emperor worked a trick or to make it so. Which, he may have done but the truth was, and he heard it from Jun himself,

_“I feel at peace when he is near. My headaches go away and I sleep with no nightmares crawling down the back of my neck. I personally don’t understand it, and he will not say a word as to why. I think he’ll tell me, eventually…”_

It made the Mystel’s blood boil in pure jealousy. 

The Exarch wastes no time in making a mess out of Jun’s clothes. His crystalized fingers slowly finding their way underneath the fabric; a sudden gasp escapes from his lips. Regret and disbelief intertwine within his heart. The wonders of becoming intimate with the person he loves most, but inevitably losing him to someone absolutely repulsive, G’raha Tia feels betrayed. 

“How...could you?” He gives Jun his very first kiss, “You slept with him.” The flavor of devastation in his voice, G’raha Tia is heartbroken. 

“It’s not his right.” The Mystel’s lips begin to trail down towards his neck, leaving gentle kisses in his path. “It was never supposed to be like this.” His hands running up the hero’s exposed chest, cupping his cheek. “You were supposed to be mine, only mine.” The other fingers begins to dig themselves into Jun’s side, eliciting an uncomfortable sound from the poor boy.

“I was going to have you.” 

The Exarch’s expression is dark.

There wasn’t enough to completely prep Jun, _he’s loose like a whore anyway_. G’raha immediately shakes off that thought, it’s not the hero’s fault. No, he was seduced. It was simply a mistake. Jun will eventually come to realize it too, and he’ll go to the Exarch for comfort. The idea alone makes him smile with such intensity, it couldn’t come sooner. He is not a patient man when it comes to matters of the heart, a little thing he realized from the very moment Jun entered The First.

G’raha’s insides began to rot in a way he’s never felt before. The more he goes forward in violating his beloved, the more he wonders if it’s the guilt attempting to eat him. It gets a chuckle out of him instead, “I love you.” _You’ll understand, right?_

G’raha Tia doesn’t have enough time to be as loving and gentle as he’d like to be. It takes minimal effort to push himself inside his beautiful boy. 

Before he had even entered the room, he was already hard. Painfully hard, and he tells himself that he wasn’t here for this, but there was no point in lying. The Exarch made it so Jun had his meal before bed, completely unaware that the food was laced with something special. Something so special that it knocked Jun out almost immediately after consumption. The visit from his ally was only out of concern, to make sure he was getting enough rest because those chronic headaches can be such a painful thing. 

How could someone so strong, be so...naive? So weak at times? G’raha can almost understand why Emet-Selch would want to take advantage of someone so cute-- 

_No, no, no, no, no, no. We are nothing alike. No. Never._

But Jun is cute, very cute and that is a fact known by all. Perhaps he may even be too cute for his own good. G’raha can’t help it, none of this is his fault as he tries to justify violating his beautiful little Warrior of Darkness, who is sprawled out across the bed. How that beautiful pink hair falls back against his face, how easily it became messy within seconds. The way those somewhat plump lips purse, the sounds, oh, _the sounds_ as his whole body twitches. Eventually, Jun himself gets decently aroused, much to the pleasure of his lovely Exarch.

_“Yes,”_ G’raha breathes out, pressing his hands more into Jun’s hips as he continues his thrusts. It’s so slick, so easy, so quick. His own hips somewhat going against what he had originally intended; nice and slow, but there was no time, he couldn’t keep up. 

“Does...that f-eel good to you, mm--” he moans out. “I-It’s so nice.” Leaning over as he adjusts Jun’s legs, gripping the sheets harder as he feels himself twitch inside. His pace quickens as his cock slams inside Jun just a little bit more; oh how he wishes this could last a lot longer. 

Maybe one day, his little warrior will look at him the same way he looks at that disgusting Ascian. He’s a manipulator, a pompous bastard, unlikeable, irritable, all of these things no one likes and yet--- 

“You’ll love me too.” G’raha Tia demands. “Y-You’ll l-love me, h-hahh...And...and I’ll,” there’s a sudden pause. He immediately takes notice of something. 

A slight movement from his beloved, G’raha remains as poised as can be. _Ah, I’ve ruined everything,_ he thinks with a smile as he resigns himself to his fate. Jun is about to wake up, unfortunately much earlier than expected. 

The pink haired Miqo’te is going to wake up to feeling a pool of warmth in his stomach, something hot and sticky filling him whole, and a very, very _different_ Crystal Exarch above him, literally fucking him while he was unconscious. 

His eyes are beautiful, G’raha thinks to himself. Not just because they are, but the look of confusion and the slow realization hitting him that this is what’s being done to him; the horror, the fear, wanting to ask why but there’s no time to rationalize, no time to properly think-- The Exarch covers Jun’s mouth with his crystallized hand. 

“Shh,” he whispers. Jun’s never seen him without his hood on and it’s fucking him up. G’raha Tia can only wear a sick smile on his face, “Just let me, please?” It’s so sweet, but it’s not a question. Rather, _it’s a demand_. “I have to get rid of that scent, or else I’ll do something much worse, and I don’t think you’d like that very much.”

The Exarch can remember the first time his heart sank into the abyss since the warrior returned to him. He remembers it sinking as he saw those cheeks slightly puff with a trail of blush running across them. He remembers that Jun’s expressive response was not made for him, but for someone else.

Not just anyone else either, but for that man. And it kills him every single time as he recalls it, over and over, and over, and over, and over, and over.

How many times has his heart shattered since that Summer afternoon? 

G’raha Tia lost count a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my homies for being the best Beta bitches. Special shout out to Ocey who keeps enabling me AND giving me better ideas. Couldn't do a lot of this without you.


End file.
